The Buscus- Sized Adventures
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: When Anne Johnson, a 26 year old woman who lives for YouTube and video games, runs into the great Tobuscus, she finds it would be hard to be normal. Randomness, dogs, love. Rated T for TOBUSCUS! I don't own Tobuscus or anyone that's a YouTuber.
1. INTRODUCTION!

_**A/N: Hello Tobuscus Fan-Fictioners! This is a OC/Tobuscus story! [Like you're not used to them!] The OC is my personal favorite [From my MyMusic Fan-fictions!] but her name and appearance will be VERY different! I will use this OC in another MyMusic Fan-fiction...maybe...and well...enjoy the story! It'll be the OC's POV:**_

* * *

_Ch. 1: Intro!_

I was on my way to a local Starbucks. I, as usual, was bored. I was only needing coffee just to stay awake to hunt for a job. I should tell you who I am and what I look like huh? My name is Anne Johnson, I am 26 years old. I have long, dirty blonde hair and a freckled nose. I have bright green eyes and I happen to wear clear contacts. Especially today. I am a video game FREAK, like PewDiePie. I also spend my time on YouTube. I didn't really know what was gonna happen in my life except that I wanted to be a YouTuber. I have my own channel but I don't have time to record my games when I have to watch YouTube, pay off my rent, and get a job. Well, anyways, I was getting my usual coffee: A latte with soy and an extra shot of expresso. I was sitting in my normal booth, when I saw a dark-haired guy walk in. He had on a black jacket and his blue shirt was being covered. He had on big sunglasses and a hat. He had on Heelys, the same brand I was wearing. He whispered to the cashier and waited for his coffee. He grabbed it and...oh God. He's coming over here! He sat opposite of me and asked "Can I borrow your hat?" I looked up at him and said "You already have a hat." He switched hats with me and he put his hat on my head to replace my hat. He took off his jacket and asked "Can I borrow your jacket now?" I handed it over and he gave me his jacket. I put it on because it was cold out. We heard lots of screaming girls as they ran by the coffee shop.

The dark-haired guy watched out the window and he relaxed. He said "Thank you! I needed that." I grabbed my hat and said "You can have your hat back." He said "Well, okay, but I need my saviors name." I said "My name's Anne." He said "I'm Toby." I asked "Like Toby Turner?" He said "That's my name." I asked "Like the YouTuber Toby Turner? Is that your name?" He said "I'm Toby Turner. But you can call me Bilbo Baggins!" I laughed and said "Wow, I never thought I'd meet a famous YouTuber, especially when I was having coffee on my own." He said "Sorry, I was running, well Heelying, from a mob of fans." I said "Well, it's just the irony of how you're running from thousands of girls and you run into a fan." He said "Well, I gotta vlog." He pulled out his phone and put the lens in my coffee. He lifted it up and said "What- Audience? What are you doing in this random stranger's coffee. Even though I'm sitting with her?" He pointed the phone to me and I waved and said "Hello!" He turned back the camera and he said "She saved my life from yet ANOTHER mob of girls. I'm in Starbucks. Sponsor! I happen to be really bored, coffee is my friend!" He grabbed his coffee and went to walk out. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. He ignored me and I said "Well, I hope you don't mind making me not be able to drive." He took my keys out of his pocket and he tossed them at me. He pulled out his keys from his back pocket, which his wallet was there too and he left. I said "Dammit, I still need my jacket. Oh well, I have his."

I decided to go home, I needed to play some Minecraft to relax me. I sat on my couch as I had my Xbox turned on. I was really bored so I went to my lake house and decided to go find a volcano so I could have a bucket of everything: Lava Bucket, Milk Bucket, Water Bucket, and my personal favorite: Tobuscus Bucket of Emptiness. I found a volcano and I got some Lava, which I took home. I had to kill eight spiders just to get to my front door. [Even though I could have gotten in from my back door] I made myself some chicken, which I say is my Minecraft person's FAVORITE food! I got to bed and I made my room WAY bigger for my weaponry's chest. It was three large chests that each held my types of armor's and weapons. I have wood weapons, gold weapons, iron weapons, copper weapons, bronze weapons, and diamond weapons. I have gold, iron, and diamond armor though. I didn't have enough copper or bronze.

I got bored and saved Minecraft. I just layed on my couch, when I remembered I still had on Toby's jacket on. I went to call him, when I remembered: I didn't get his number. Well, I hope he's at the coffee shop tomorrow. I soon looked through the job search web engines to see that there weren't any jobs for technology. Great, I can't get a job and I don't have much money. I decided to call my friend Katie, she knew what to tell me. She answered "Anne, how are you girly?" I said "I'm bored, I can't find a job, and I met Tobuscus at Starbucks and now I have his jacket." She said "Whoa whoa whoa...did you say you met Tobuscus and you have his jacket? Which jacket?!" I said "His all black jacket, the one that looks really sleek." She started to squeal, making my ear-drum shatter. I said "Keep your pants on! He was running from a mob of girls." She said "That's where he went!" I started to laugh and she said "It's not funny Anne." I said "I gotta go, bye Katie Kate!" She said "Bye Anna Anne!" I hung up and I put my phone on the coffee table. I heard a jingling bell as my dog hopped up onto the couch. I said "Come here Janey!" Janey is a Shi-Tzu/Yorkie mix. She went up to my face and I started talking in a ridiculous voice "You're not a good owner, you met Tobuscus without getting me an autograph from Gryphon!" I said in my normal voice "I know, but I have his jacket. Do you want to go to the park girl?" She got exited and started wagging her tail.

We went to the park just as it was getting dark, I must have been playing Minecraft for a long time. I saw how bad it was raining, and yet I forgot an umbrella. Well, I'm from Idaho, so a little rain wouldn't hurt. My dog had to hide in Toby's jacket because she ends up like a mop when she's wet. I heard some footsteps that weren't mine and I got scared. I felt someone grab me in a Hitman Absolute style and I head-butted him. He swore and I felt something hit me in the head. I fell to the ground and I heard him mutter under his breath something about a stupid dog. I heard growling and I looked at Janey, who was soaked. It started to get black as I saw a guy running towards me. I didn't hear his voice but I only thought about Toby.


	2. Allrighty Then

_**LAST TIME:**_

_I didn't hear the guy's voice, but I only thought about Toby._

**_THIS TIME:_**

* * *

I woke up in a warm car. I was in the back seat and it smelled like Toby's jacket before it got wet. I felt my head, which was throbbing and I looked at the front seat. My vision was still blurry, but I could see two guys in the front seat. I heard one of them ask "Jack, are we at my house yet?" I thought 'Who the hell is Jack?' This so-called Jack answered "We'll be there in two minutes, jeez Toby." I heard 'Toby' and I soon figured out I was in the car with Tobuscus and Jacksfilms. Katie would have a field day if she heard about this. I saw my dog on the floor and I closed my eyes, why not sleep a little longer if it means I don't have to walk out of the car.

I think I was asleep or something, because I opened my eyes and I was on a couch. I looked up and I saw Tobuscus's cartoon picture. I looked around a bit to notice that I was in Tobuscus's house. I know the place from all the vlogs I've seen. I heard two guys talking in the other room. "Toby, are you sure that this isn't kidnap?" Toby said "Jack, she was laying on the road alone in the rain. It's not kidnap, unless we force her to stay under her will. Which it kinda is, but she's hurt. She'll be okay after a few days and she could leave." Jack said "Well, maybe we should check on her, or I could call Erin and tell her I would be staying over here for the night?" Toby said "No, you go home, I'll take care of things. But don't wake her, go through the back door and the fence." I heard footsteps and I closed my eyes. I heard a screen door move and I opened one eye. The screen door closed and I saw a man in a tee shirt and pants leave.

I got up to investigate the house. My head hurt like hell and I took a few steps. I saw a Shi-Tzu, possibly Gryphon, and it/he started sniffing me. I whispered really quietly "Don't bark, don't bark." Too late. The dog barked and I clenched my eyes shut. God my head hurt. I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes. I relaxed as I saw Toby look into the room. He said "You're awake, finally." I asked "What time is it?" He looked at his watch and he said "The little hand is on the..." He groaned and squinted. I grabbed his arm and it was a digital watch. I said "It's two in the morning!" I was both shocked and pissed. I must not remember much or I sleep like a freaking dead person. He said "Relax, I heard Gryphon bark and I was checking to see if you woke up." I started to go crazy in my head, both fan-girling and scared to death: I'm in TOBUSCUS' HOUSE! I have a huge headache and I was attacked on the street. I only met him at nine when I went to get coffee, but STILL I'm in a random guy's HOUSE! GOD DANGIT MY HEAD HURTS! He looked at me and I touched my head, it hurt like FREAKING HADUKEN! He asked "You okay?" I said "I'm fine, just, headache." He said "Want some Aspartame?" I looked at him and he said "I meant Aspirin." I shook my head and it started hurting worse. I said "You know what, maybe I will have some." He said "Allrighty then!" He walked back into the kitchen and walked out. He tossed me the bottle and I said "These aren't prescribed, did you steal them?" He said "No, Gryphon did." He said in a weird voice "No I didn't Toby, you did for a sponsor from Walgreen's." He said in his normal voice "Stop lying Gryphon!" I laughed and I sat the pills down.

I soon layed back on the couch, bored to DEATH! I saw Janie running around and I said in my baby voice "Janey, how you liking the place?" I looked at her and I said, as her, "Well there's a strange man and he has a handsome dog. Gryphon has a funny voice that makes me laugh. And Toby could date you! He's single." I said in my normal voice "Well, I can't date a YouTuber, then I'd have to meet his ex-YouTuber-girlfriends." I said in my baby voice again, yet as her, "But they aren't with him and so you can have him." I heard laughing and I saw him holding Gryphon. He said in his baby voice "Hey, Janey, you wanna go and leave the humans alone, we could make out." I said n my baby voice "Sure Gryphon, the humans can end up making out too, if Toby can get that far without turning into a vlog-monster." He put Gryphon down and Janie followed him. Toby started laughing and he said "I won't become a vlog-monster. Plus people would be worried that I would be up at two in the afternoon." I corrected "Morning, I think it's morning because it's dark out." He said "Yeah, it's morning. In fact the AUDIENCE would be scared if I was awake at the twoish line of every day, no that the twelveish line." I rolled my eyes and I said "You know, it's really lonesome on this couch." He said "Well, there's the TV, and-" I looked at him and he said "Oh. You meant me." I nodded and he walked over.

We sat there for awhile. I was bored and when I'm bored, I want some Minecraft. I asked "Do you have any Minecraft?" He said "Follow me." He dragged me into a room with two computers on a desk with a chair and a huge stack of games. I asked "How did you steal a tenth of my video game stack?" He said "This is my video game stack." He had me sit in a chair and I was pushed to the two computers. He turned the left one on and he asked "Do you have a YouTube account?" I said "I don't post video's on it. Can I?" He said "Sure, you can record your first Minecraft!" I said "I play Minecraft on the computer and Xbox all the time. It's gotten so when I'm bored I crave Minecraft." I started to click on 'New World' to start creating a world and he started to set up the camera. he got it to my face and he hit record.


	3. Minecraft

_**LAST TIME:**_

_He set up the camera and hit record._

**_THIS TIME:_**

* * *

I was creating my world. I decided to call it 'World AnneBuscus' since I usually start my worlds with 'World' and it's usually my name and a YouTuber's name. Like 'World Anne-pie' 'World AnneFilms' or 'World AnneSMOSH' I liked 'AnneFilms' best because Jacksfilms was 1) My FAVORITE YouTuber and 2) was kinda cute, even though he reminded me of my little brother. Toby watched as I made a video commentary. I said "Well, it's creating." It loaded and I said "I woke up to see my new world. World AnneBuscus it's said to be. I call it 'Place I Might Die In' wait. THERE'S A TREE! LET'S MASSACRE THE PLACE!" I hit the tree once and I said "Ow, BAD tree. You hurt my fist." Toby acted like the tree and he said in a witch-like voice "Want me to kiss it better?" I yelled "NO YOU WILL DIE!" As I hit it, Toby kept saying "Ow, Owie!" I hit a lower trunk and he said in a weak voice "Right in the tree sensitive area!" I finally tore down the tree and I made a crafting table and a few sticks.

I was now far enough that I had a small shack at my spawning house. I made some wood tools, and eight back-ups. I also made some stoves and chests. I said "Now to look for a bed, I shall go find a lamb and a spider who'll probably make something for me to eat. I shall kill the lamb and the spider and use sticks too!" Music started to play and I sighed. I said "It's peaceful." I started singing as I talked "Slowly walking into the woods, I hope Mr. Slendy doesn't rape me." Toby started laughing and I yelled "SHUT UP STEVEN!" He stopped laughing and I continued "I got some, errands to do. I really wish I could sleep. It's 3 am here. Toby you suu-uuck." He said "Do not!" I looked at a pig and I said "Don't you back talk me Toby-Pig!" I smacked it and I said "Run you stupid pig! Run to your fat mommy piggie!" Toby said "Momma momma, a hothothot chick smacked me. Why do I not play Minecraft momma!" I walked up to a tree and said "Mr. Tree, how do you think this went? Good, Bad, or your opinion?" Toby said in a girly voice "Well, the pig called you hothothot. Toby is REALLY sexy, and I'm a LADY!" I hit the bottom of the tree and he groaned, he said in a guy-ish girly voice "My private parts!" I started to laugh and I walked past.

I said "Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for watching. Toby?" He came up and he said "Subscribe to her channel for more craziness like this. Bless your face. If you sneezed or slapped a silly pig during this video, bless you. Peace off." He turned the camera off and he started to edit things out. He let me log into my YouTube account and he posted the video for me. I watched closely at this so I could do the same on my own. He looked at me and I said "What, I'm watching what you're doing." He smiled at me and I think I turned red. Okay, so I think he's cute. BIG FREAKING HADUKEN WHOOP! I happen to say HADUKEN a lot. He said "Well, we should go to bed." I got scared at that idea, I'm still afraid of the dark. He looked at me and asked "What's wrong?" I said "Well I happen to...you see...um..." He said "Oh, dark?" I nodded and he said "Well you'll have Sir Gryphon and milady Janey to save you." I said "Yeah, but I think the dark dragons will still get me and burn me to shreds...or worse...you're old roommate Enderman." He said "Well, you can sleep in my room. I could sleep on the couch." I huddled in the chair, scared to DEATH of what could happen: A giant bed-squid could attack me and eat me for a snack. He said "Or I could sleep on the couch with you." I huddled farther into the chair. He picked me up, amazingly he's strong. He carried me to his room as I noticed that he was already wearing pajamas. He layed me on one side of his bed and he turned on two lamps. He turned on the main light and the room stayed illuminated. He turned off the lamp closest to me and he said "Watch this." He sat next to me on the bed and he turned off the lamp.

I must have screamed and moved, because he turned the lamp back on and I was clutched onto him like a scared cat onto a tree limb. He said "Wow, I thought it must just be shivering and whimpering, like Gryphon before a storm." I looked up at him and I slowly moved back. I was deathly afraid of the dark. But that's because I usually watch a horror movie or play/watch horror games in the dark. ONLY EXCEPTIONS! I never sleep in the dark unless I'm asleep with the lights off in the mid-afternoon and I wake up really late at night. He said "Go to sleep, I promise that I won't turn off the light." I slowly got into the bed and I layed down. I liked his sheets, they smelled like him and they were SO SOFT! I said "You got a bed made by the gods." He covered my eyes and I heard a clicking sound. I grabbed onto him and I soon fell asleep, I think.

I opened my eyes and it was bright in the room. I was alone in the room, which scared me the most. I got up and walked around a bit. The room was big, but it was small with the bed in it. I walked out to hear someone yelling 'WHAT THE HELL?! GOD DANGIT! I FREAKING DIED AGAIN!" I looked into Toby's gameroom to see Toby playing: The Witch's House. He was now talking in his girly voice "Well, if you were kinder to me, I wouldn't screw up as much." He said in his normal voice "Shut up Viola!" He said "Whoa did you guy's see that?! That was-AGHHH!" I tried not to laugh and he said "I gotta pause it. Thanks for watching. Click the annotation at the top to watch the next video. Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace of." He turned off his camera and he paused the game. He looked at me and said "Okay, you're up. Want some breakfast?"


	4. Dilema's To Witch's House

_**Okay, so I'm getting REALLY bored of Anne's POV...so I'm switching to Toby's. Hope you enjoy**_

_**LAST TIME:**_

_"Want some breakfast?"_

**_THIS TIME:_**

* * *

I looked at him and I said "Well, I am hungry. But I want to know the time." He looked at his watch and he said "It's eight twenty. I'm gonna post this at four so it looks like I made it a bit late. Anyways, breakfast?" He pushed me out of the room into the kitchen. I saw Janey and Gryphon eating out of his bowl, which must be some kind of dog-language for friends, or the fact that Toby was too lazy to get Janey her own bowl. He said "Okay, we have cereal, waffle mix, and pizza." I said "Pizza sounds good." He said "It's frozen." I said "Cereal sounds good." He said "We, I mean I, have Krave, Fruity Pebbles, and Honey Nut Cheerios." I asked "Wow, have you ever heard of mixing?" He said "I never mixed cereal before." I saw he had two bowls out and some Silk. I said "You take a tiny bit of Krave, a tiny bit of Fruity Pebbles, and a tiny bit of Cheerios. Put them all in the bowl and pour any liquid in it that you have." He tried it and said "MMM! THIS IS GOOD!" I laughed as I mixed the cereals LIKE A BOSS.

_Toby's POV_

I was BORED! First I meet a girl at Starbucks, then I see her nearly die, then I take her in, and now she's eating my cereal. I don't know what happened with my life from there, but I included her in my vlog and my mom called me to say that I shouldn't let her out of my life. I know my mom really wants me to get married and have kids. I just say 'Mom, I WANNA LIVE!' I think Jack had changed me too much. I walked out of the room to think strait. I felt weird, I knew NOTHING about this girl, except that her name was Anne, she's like a female PewDiePie, and she's deathly afraid of the dark. I blinked and her image was there. Her small, oval face, her long, dirty blonde hair, her big, emerald green eyes, her small, thin, pale lips, and her skinny, pale figure. I sighed and Gryphon walked in. I spoke for him "Toby, you like Anne. Just say it." I knew the truth: I did kinda like her, she was very cute. I said in my normal voice "I do not Gryphon, how did you find out. Keep your voice down." I grabbed him and spoke as him again "Toby, I saw how you looked at her when she was eating. You have the hots for her like I have the hots for Janey. I-I mean woof." I spoke regularly "Well, you're fixed. You can have her." I put him down and he waddled away. I watched him leave and I went to edit 'The Witch's House'.

I finished editing and I noticed it was three-thirty. I heard someone walk past the room to my room and I thought it was Gryphon and Janey going to his doggy bed. I followed the person and I heard them move to a different room from there. I looked and saw nobody. I said "Witch, is it you? Did you put a curse on my house? Gryphon, Janey, Anne? ANYONE?!" I heard someone ask "Do you have ANYTHING I might be able to wear?" I turned and saw Anne, I jumped as I looked at her. I was really happy it wasn't a curse. I said "Let me check." I walked into my room and opened my closet. I asked "What color, blue, green, red, black, purple, black, or white?" She said "Black." I pulled out my favorite Tobuscus shirt: The black one. I handed it to her and she walked off. I grabbed new clothes and changed. I walked out and she was fixing the shirt. I had a jacket in my arms and she looked up. I said "Your jacket." She grabbed it and said "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without it." She looked over it, and I guess she found the coffee stain I spilled on it, on purpose so I could keep it. She said "Oh, it's got a stain on it." I said "Well, you can borrow my black one and I could wash this." I threw it into my room, lucky me because I could get my jacket that would smell like her. She said "Okay, I just wanted to have my jacket back, but whatever." She sounded sad, but I ignored it. I said "Well, use my jacket." She shrugged and looked at me. I tried to hide a small smile and she said "Well, thanks." She smiled and I said "Well, no problem gurl." I think I smiled, I was probably trying to show that I liked her a lot. She left to go talk to her dog and I layed back on the wall.

I walked around to see her playing with Janey and Gryphon. She layed down and they walked over her. I walked back into my room and I layed on my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes. I pictured her at the coffee shop, and then in the rain, and then when she was sitting in my lap when we were going to sleep. I remembered her smell and her soft hair. I opened my eyes and I stared at the ceiling. I turned to the pillows and there was a long, brown hair on the pillow. I picked it up and smiled. I put it on the dresser and layed back down. I heard footsteps and someone asked "You feeling good or just to depressed that your dog likes me?" I looked up to see Jack and Anne at the door. Jack said "Hey buddy!" Anne said "He came over and I HAD to meet the famous Jacksfilms." Jack said "I'm not THAT famous." She said "You ARE that famous." He smiled and said "I like her." I said "Cool, she can play video games like a boss." She said "Well, I don't play like a boss, I can play like a not-so-good-as PewDiePie." Jack said "So you can play as good as Toby?" She shrugged and said "I may even play better than him. I mastered Portal 2 in nineteen hours. It would have been fifteen but my dog barked for four hours strait." I said "Wow, you beat the Japanese kids who played it for four days strait, the group where one kid died." Jack said "That's interesting. I don't care." She said "Well I gotta check on the dogs, be right back." She walked away and Jack asked "What do you think of her?" I said "Hothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothot! " He said "You like her, huh?" I nodded and said "I think I have a crush on her."


	5. Rules Of Dating-Beginning Of Drama!

_**LAST TIME:**_

_I nodded and said "I think I have a crush on her."_

**_THIS TIME:_**

* * *

I looked at Jack and he looked back at me. He said "Dude, you're in deep shit." I nodded and said "Yeah, I know. BUT she might not like me back." He said "She doesn't have a ring on her finger and she cares about her appearance. She's wanting a guy. Like you or Felix, but Felix has Maria, she wants a guy like you Toby. But if I get rid of Erin-" I said "No, you don't get her. I need her." He said "I'm kidding, but you got it BAD!" I nodded and layed back. I said "I don't know what to do." He walked up and said "I have a rule to dating, ESPECIALLY if it's one-sided." I looked at him and said "What's the rule?" He said "Drop hints, joke about dating and love when the subject comes up, treat her like a V.I.P. No guy would do that if they didn't like a girl." I said "I already knew that. Should I?" He nodded.

She came back in. He was close to me to make it seem...weird. She asked "Were you two...?" I said "It's not what it looks like!" Jack moved away so I could get up without getting a face full of...him. She looked at me and said "Well it looked like Jack was gonna rape you, but okay." I think I turned red and he said "Well, I have a girlfriend." he actually SANG it and she sang "It's a cover-up a cover-up a cover-up. You're gay you're gay." He said "I'm not gay!" She said "Whatever young one." He said "I'm 24!" She said "I'm 26." He pointed to me and said "He's 28." She said "Well, we're all two years apart. But, my friend Katie told me that Toby was born on March 3rd and that you were born on June 30th." I said "Well I think you're friends with a stalker." She shrugged and said "She knows my birthday too." She walked away and I smiled. Jack looked at me and said "Ooh, you like her!" I said "Shut up."

_Anne's POV_

I walked out of the room and sighed. I leaned on the wall and I heard Jack say something about Toby liking a girl. Toby told him to shut up and I tried to hold back a giggle. I did think Toby was kinda cute. We were even, but I kinda liked hanging out with him. He was fun to hang out with when playing video games, I also needed a guy to voice as random things, plus I sucked at impressions and voices. I heard them whispering and I went back in. Toby was, yet again, laying on the bed. This time Jack was on there too. I said "I hope you two weren't making out when I was gone." Jack said "No, he wants to...um..." Toby said "I needed advice to get..." Jack finished for him "Olga, he wants to get Olga back." Toby said "Third times the charm I guess." I felt my heart fall into a black abyss as I said "Well good for you, go get her." I managed a smile, a weak smile. He let his eyes drift. _Oh great, what now?! _Jack said "Well, if you have any problem with Toby dating Olga, you should probably say it." He was hinting on what we talked about earlier. I told him I kinda liked Toby and that if I had a way to tell Toby was to just TELL HIM. I said "No, if Toby's happy with Olga, nobody should stop him." I lied and I saw Toby pound his fist onto his leg. Jack looked at me like I did something wrong, like I was SUPPOSED to tell him he SHOULDN'T be happy. Jack rolled his eyes and Toby said "Well, I guess I'll call her."

He walked out into his gaming room and Jack said "Jeez, I was hinting that you tell him." I said "I didn't know he liked Olga!" He said "He doesn't, I lied so he wouldn't tell you who he REALLY likes!" I said "Well, I didn't know that you were gonna say Olga. Jeez, it's like you-" I didn't know WHAT happened, but Jack grabbed my arms and kissed me. I heard Toby's voice say "What the hell?!" I looked at Toby with Jack and I felt my face grow hot. Jack said "Look , it's not what it looks like." I thought 'Um, yeah, it looks like you KISSED ME! It IS what it looks like.' Toby walked back into his gaming room and I shoved Jack. I said "What the hell?!" He said "What's wrong?" I said "One, I like Toby, and two, YOU. HAVE. A. GIRLFRIEND!" He said "Not anymore, I broke up with her last night." I asked "WHY?!" He said "I saw you and I fell for you. You knew me since you knew Toby." I said "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can go around and kiss every girl you see." He said "No, it's just you." I slapped him and walked off. Luckily I remembered my phone in Toby's jacket, which was on the couch. I grabbed it and called Katie.

It range once and she answered immediately. "Where are you? You aren't at your apartment." I said "Well I got beat up in the rain early at dark last night. Toby and Jack saved me. I stayed the night at house Buscus. And Jack broke up with Erin and he kissed me and I think I'm falling for Tobuscus. I don't know what to do." I felt like crying and my voice was gonna crack any minute. I heard silence on the line before she said "You're at Toby Turner's house, you stayed the night. Okay I see a video of you playing Minecraft and naming your world 'World AnneBuscus'. You say that Jack Douglass kissed you and he broke up with Erin. Did Toby see?" I said "Yeah, and I think I'm falling for him!" She asked "Jack?" I said "No, Toby!" She said "Oh. You like him!" I said "Yeah and he saw us kiss and he's thinking of dating Olga." She said "Oh no, a one-sided relationship. If Toby kinda likes you a bit more than a friend, it's gonna be like a Twilight love triangle. You and Toby romance with some Jack on the sidelines yelling for Toby to get off the stage so he could take you and the lime-light." I said "Don't refer to this as Twilight, okay? That movie sucked." I could imagine her rolling her eyes as she said "Whatever, I gotta jog. Talk to you later." I said "Bye." She said "Ain't no lie, baby bye bye bye!" I said "Bye bye!" I hung up, we sometimes like to say a few N'Sync or Back Street Boys lyrics before we hang up.

I sat on the couch and I went into lay-down mode. I covered my head with Toby's jacket and I let the tears escape. One: Toby liked another girl. Two: I think Toby got the wrong idea. Three: My friend WASN'T helping with ANY of this. I smelled his jacket, still smelled like him a bit. I heard footsteps and I felt someone sit on the couch next to me. I said "Go away. I want to be alone." I felt kinda dizzy from the lack of fresh air as I heard someone ask "You okay?" I closed my eyes and I felt someone shaking me. I think I might have passed out, but I don't really know what happened. I only thought of Jack's stupid actions getting my chance with Toby killed.


	6. Hospitals SUCK!

_**LAST TIME:**_

_Jack's stupid actions getting my chances with Toby killed._

**_THIS TIME:_**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. I heard monitor's beeping and I thought 'Oh great, how long was I out, a day, a week, a month?' I looked around and I saw Toby and Jack talking out loud in a corner, they didn't notice me as they talked. Toby asked "Why'd you kiss her?" Jack said "Dude, I said that I was sorry and that she kept talking and talking." He asked again "Why'd you kiss her?" Jack was getting irritated and he said "Well I hinted that she should tell you, you should have asked her to lay down or something." Toby said "Well you HAD to mention Olga, you knew she liked me and you KNEW I liked her. But no, you had to screw it all up and kiss her! You also lied to here about breaking up with Erin." I grew angry, but continued to eaves-drop. "Well you weren't gonna make a move on her." Toby said "Oh contreir. I let her create a Minecraft world, you know what she named it?" Jack asked "What?" Toby said "World AnneBuscus." Jack said "Worst. Name. Ever. She's probably gonna name her next world 'AnneFilms' and fill it with me and me and Chad 'BROSEPH' Hunnington." Toby grew really red and shoved Jack. Jack shoved back and they started to really fight.

I sat up and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT?!" They ignored me and Jack threw a punch at Toby. I looked at myself to see that I was only laying on top of a bed. I was still dressed in my jeans and the Tobuscus shirt Toby gave me. I got up and I pushed Jack off. My anger of seeing Toby getting hurt put my animal instincts into motion. I punched Jack three to four times before Toby finally got me off of him. I was really pissed off, then I saw Jack's bloody nose and scared eyes. I calmed down and I hid my face from his glare. Toby pulled me back onto the gurney-bed as Jack got tissues for the blood. I knew that I was gonna pay for ruining the Jacksfilms logo look. Toby asked "Anne, you okay?" I didn't really wanna talk, mostly because I was in my past and it was killing me. I started to cry and he hugged me. I buried my face into his as I went into my deep past. I heard Toby say "It's okay, you can cry." I just cried there, in Toby's arms. I felt like staying in those arms forever.

I had to wait so the hospital could see if I was 'gonna need a CAT scan'. I wasn't hit m=by a freaking car. WHY DO I NEED A FREAKING CAT SCAN?! I tried not to look at Jack as I waited to leave. Jeez, hospitals SUCK! I sat in a chair to leave and Toby came and sat next to me. I saw Jack move to look away from us out of the corner of my eye. Toby looked at me and asked "How did you manage to hit Jack?" I said "Well, I saw you get hit and my instincts kicked in. It's a long story." He looked at me and asked "Well why did you start crying?" Jack scoffed and said "She's a wimp." I made a fist at him and he covered his face. I asked "Who's the wimp now, since you got beaten up by a girl?" He said "To be fair you're older." I said "And don't you forget it." Toby said "Okay, so why did you-" I cut him off "Let's just say, something happened in my past and it re-opened old wounds." He sighed and said "Oh, okay."

I was FINALLY able to leave, even though there wasn't really anything wrong with me, just that I had a really high blood pressure and I had to get some rest. It was gonna suck because that means I need to play video games. At home. Alone. Without any stress. I climbed into the back seat of Toby's car and he just drove to where he found me, I would have give him directions from there. He made Jack take a taxi back to get his car. I layed down and went to sleep. I felt the car pull over and Toby asked "Are you tired?" I said "Not really, I don't wanna go home." He said "You can just get some things you need and you can stay over at my house. You can make a Minecraft playlist and...yeah." I said "That sounds fun, where are we?" I looked and saw we were in the parking lot of Target.

_Toby's POV_

I looked at her as we sat in Target's parking lot. I re-played her and Jack's kiss. God it made me sick. 'Toby when I was your age, a million years ago,whoever a guy kissed was out of our reach.' My mind went into old-man Happy Wheels...AKA Bilbo Baggins. I looked at her as she looked around. We looked at each other in an awkward silence. I think she knew that I knew that she liked me. Or maybe she knew I liked her? I don't know which is right or not, but I liked her and I knew she liked me. She looked away and I lowered my head, mu hopes too down to even keep my head raised. She lifted my head and kissed me. I felt my entire life kick into action and she smiled. I smiled back and I kissed her back. She moved into the front passenger seat and we continued to kiss. She moved to my lap as a not-that-overdue kiss was displayed as a make-out. I held her close and we stopped. She said "Sorry." She moved into the passenger seat and said "We should go." I started to drive as I thought about the feel of her lips, soft and warm.


	7. VIDEO GAMERS UNITE!

_**LAST TIME:**_

_OOPS! I FORGOT THE 'LAST TIME' All I know is that it was Toby's POV, and him and Anne kissed.  
_

**_THIS TIME:_**

* * *

I got to her house, finally, when it started to get dark. She said "I'll be right back." She went in and I thought 'She's gonna pack almost all of her clothes.' She came out with a backpack and she said "I gotta grab a few things I need." She ran in and I groaned, she was gonna pack something ELSE, I just knew it. She same back with three different bags and ten giant CD cases. I popped the trunk for her and she put the bags in there. She got back in the passenger side and we went on driving to my house. I asked "What did you pack?" She said "A few days worth of clothes." I said "And?" She opened a CD case to show four different Xbox games. She said "My video games, well, my collection of video games." I said "So those three bags-" She said "My Xbox, my Play Station's 1, 2, 3, and 4, my Wii, my Wii U, my Xbox 360, my Xbox 360 with Kinect, my handhelds: My PSP, my Nintendo, my Nintendo DS, my Nintendo 3DS, and last but not least, all of the cords and controllers in the two other bags." I sat there, jaw dropped. She said "I also have my gaming laptop, but we should go to your house before I show you everything." I nodded and went on driving.

We got to my house and I grabbed her bags. She went into my house and she sat on the couch. I put all of the bags down and I saw she was on her gaming laptop. It had video game stickers for everything. Slender, Minecraft, and many more. She said "I gotta show you this game, it's called 'Can your pet'." I sat next to her and I played it for her. I got to the bike-thingy and I saw my pet become food. I screamed "NO!" She said "It's okay, it's how you can your pet." I laughed and said "I get it now." She smiled and closed her laptop. She said "I'm bored! WHAT THE HADUKEN!" I said "What about another Minecraft episode?" She said "Sure, I need my wing-man." We got up and went over to my computers.

_Anne's POV_

I continued to play Minecraft. Toby was a great dude to hang out with. He made fun of me when I killed ten spiders, turned around and exploded because of a creeper who walked up. He said "Ooh, creeper own-age." I said "Steven, shut UP!" I looked at a pig and he said "Well, I know that Steven doesn't deserve to-" I said "Shut up Dennis!" I went back to the wood and I went for some stone, I started muttering Panic! At The Disco's song 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes' Toby asked "What are you singing?" I said "Panic At The Disco, it's a scenic band." I looked at him and he got into the camera. He said "What up Audience. Why are you watching the hothothot girl play my video games?" I said "I stole your Audience to become my Gamers Of Epicness." He said "NO! HELL NO!" I started to laugh and I said "We gotta pause it. Thanks for watching. Click the annotation at the top right to see the next video. Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video bless you. Peace off and join the Audience and Gamers Of Epicness. Bye!" He turned off the camera and said "Great outro." I said "Thanks, you did well the first time, but you got in my shot." He said "How did I get in your shot? I didn't get in your shot." I looked at him and said "Whatever, I should go." He looked at me with puppy eyes and I said "I'm not gonna leave-leave. I'm just gonna go into the kitchen." He soon said "Fine." I left and I started to sing 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons.

I was now not just singing, but I was dancing. I turned and I saw a glance of Toby. I turned back to him, but I was in socks on a tile floor and FLOP! Onto the floor. He helped me up and asked "Are you okay?" I nodded and he spun me. He dipped me and I smiled. I poked his nose and said "Lift me up." He lifted me up towards him and he pressed his lips against mine. I was still shocked from when Jack kissed me, but Toby's kiss was way better. Toby looked at me and said "You are a good kisser." I turned red as I said "You're not so bad either." He lifted me up onto my feet and said "Well I don't know about myself." I looked at him and said "A kiss that is enjoyable is from both parties." He looked confused and I said "We both kiss good, making it a good kiss, can we drop this discussion?" He asked "What's your favorite sport?" I said "I happen to like football." I was now happy, we dropped the 'kiss' discussion. Toby said "I'm so BORED!" His phone beeped and he looked at it. He said "PewDie texted me. Oh cool he's throwing a party for video gamers tonight." He looked at it again and continued "He wants me to invite you, mostly because you play video games on YouTube and he wants to meet you so you can probably do a multiplayer game with him in the future." I said "That sounds cool." He smiled and said "He says the party's at nine. Tonight." I said "So at nine in the afternoon?" He looked at me and asked "Was that a song lyric or something?" I said "It's Panic! At The Disco's song 'Nine In The Afternoon.'" He said "Whatever, I'll text him back, just be ready by eight thirty." I knew he was concentrating on other things, but he needs to stop acting like a...an ass.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello Audience! Sorry I haven't been updating, I was doing things with my family. [Who needs family when I have you guys though?] SO here was the 7th chapter, the 8th one will be EPIC! Mostly because I will have PewDiePie! AND OLGA! If you don't like, still read and please, review. BADADODODO DO REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND BE PART OF THE EPICOSIDY! Tomboygirlygirl14 out! Bless your face, if you sneezed during thic chapter, bless you. Peace off. BOOP!  
**_


	8. Party With Gamers-Ending

_**Hello again, I want to say THANK YOU FOR THE BLESSED IDEA OF BEING AWESOME AND CONTINUING! I was actually gonna stop the story... I'm kidding! Well: HERE'S THE PARTY THAT PEWDIEPIE WAS TALKING ABOUT!**_

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, I was bored and I was ready for the famous 'PewDiePie' party. There's no party like a PewDiePie party! Toby sat next to me and said "I don't know what time it is." I looked at him and said "It's 8:22." He said "Okay, thanks...I seem to be nervous...does it show?" I looked over him and said "No, not really." He said "Okay, see I really don't want anyone to hate you, but I also don't want you to get killed by the others." I said "Toby, jeez you're killing me right now!" He said "No I'm not. This is killing you." He attacked me with a huge hug and I said "Toby. Killing. Off. Oxygen." He let go of me and said "You're cute. You know that." I blushed as he poked my nose. I must be a guy magnet or something. He sighed and groaned and moved so he layed upside down on the couch. He said "Gabuscus! I'm BOOOOOORED!" I said "It's Gab-uscus." He said "Whoa whoa whoa...there's a PAUSE!? Has that been there the whole time!?" I face-palmed and started laughing. He laughed with me and yelled "Gryphon, get me my house keys!" I rolled my eyes and stood up. I said "We should go, we don't need to be late."

* * *

_**There's no party like a PewDiePie party! *Scary part comes out* GHSGKFHIDABFHDABHIFAD! DAMMIT STEFANO!  
**_

* * *

_Toby's POV  
_

I drove while Anne looked at LA with a huge smile. I said "Well, you must like it." She nodded and said "Well it's different from what I'm used to. I just happen to only hang around the low part of California." I smiled, she was really great like that. She sat in her seat like a normal person and got bored of that and moved the seat far back. I said "I wanna try that!" She asked "Really?" I said "As much as Thai food is good." She said "That means Thai food is WAY too good for you." I rolled my eyes and said "Well, THE GAMING PARTY IS NIGH!" She said "TO THE GAMING WORLD!" She looked at a store that sold suits to see a manikin and she screamed. I yelled "What the hell!?" She said "Slender." I said "Don't worry, me and PewDie did that at his house once. It was scary as Hell." She said "Hell isn't scary, it's hothothothothot." I laughed and said "Well, we are very close to- we're at PewDiePie's house."

_**I am going to skip the party...let's just say, there is A LOT OF BOOZE AND A LOT OF FIGHTING between Anne and Olga Kay! O_o**_

* * *

_**Look, I can't finish this story...so it's going Bye Bye...I'm SO sorry, but I have a huge case of WRITER'S BLOCK. I don't know why, but I can't write stories anymore. I lost my touch. Sorry everyone. I'm crying too. :'( I didn't mean for this to happen, it just...happened. I blame Steven.**_

_**Steven: What!?**_

_**Me: Shut up Steven, it's your fault. Same with you Dennis.**_

_**Dennis: But I didn't do-**_

_**Me: SHUT UP! Gryphon, kill the evil cameramen for a doggy treat!**_

_***Steven and Dennis die***_

_**Well...goodbye Tobuscus fans...I won't see you ever again.**_

_***Sobs uncontrollably.***_


End file.
